ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: Ultimate Crossover
FINALLY FINISHED! Vilgax is back, and he drags the heroes of many series into the second BTMT movie. Can Ben and the other heroes stop him from taking revenge? Plot In a strange land at night, we see a creepy castle. Inside, a large room is filled with volcanic rock—solidified lava. It suddenly started cracking, and then a chunk of it burst apart as Vilgax came out of it. (Vilgax): Free! He punched the ground nearby, and it cracked apart. Inside was a turtle monster skeleton, somewhat resembling this. (Vilgax): Of course. That pathetic turtle wasn't strong enough to survive the lava. I should've known. It happened to him before in Modern Super Jario Bros. Uss. Now I must find a way to get off this strange universe. Looking around, he spotted a Teleport Tube sticking out of the wall. (Vilgax): Aha! He jumped through it, and with a Swip! Swip! Swip! sound, he was gone. Now, years later, on a desert planet, a Beithioch was fighting a Cerebrocrustacean. In other words, Simien was fighting Zyrokks. (Simien): (growls) If this were a TV show, subtitles would say "You're going down!" (Zyrokks): Am I? His head flaps opened up, showing his brain, and sparks developed. A bolt of electricity shot at Simien, knocking him back. (Zyrokks): My laser got an upgrade! Watch and learn. He zapped Simien with his hand laser, and Simien detransformed. (Zyrokks): Prepare to-- (Simien): Yeah, yeah, prepare to die. But watch this new thing that I just discovered! He raised the Polytrix's dial, turned it right, then left, then right again, tapped the dial, and slammed it down! It disappeared as a green energy wave spread from his wrist around his body. He was turning into Ultimate Spidermonkey. Then it receded into his chest, where the Polytrix symbol, with Ultimate spikes, appeared. (Simien): Ultimate Simien! They both charged at each other, but then a giant tube came out of the ground between them. It rose up as high as them, and they both smacked into it. (Both): YOWCH! Vilgax was suddenly shot from it. He landed on the ground and made a small shockwave. The pipe went back down. (Vilgax): Take me to Ben Tennyson! (Simien, detransforming): You must be mistaken. As you clearly don't know, I'm the hero of this series. (Vilgax): Of course! I went into a separate crosstime! (Simien): And into the future too. Ben failed years ago. (Vilgax): All the better reason to get your Omnitrix and travel back in time. During Vilgax's last line, we heard some noises in the background that sounded like the removal of an Omnitrix. Simien then raised his arm, which was actually empty, and pointed to it. (Simien): You see this gauntlet? You will never get it. It, by the way, is called the-- (notices that it's not there) WHERE'S THE POLYTRIX?!?! He turned around and saw Zyrokks putting it on. He lunged for him and started wrestling him for it. (Vilgax): Enough! He zapped Zyrokks with his eyes. The laser was a tractor beam. He floated up, and started to disintegrate! Then, the laser stopped, and the Polytrix fell to the ground. Simien stood there with his jaw dropped until he came to his senses and lunged for it. He grabbed it and put it back on. (Simien): Aha! (Vilgax): Give me the "WHERE'S THE POLYTRIX?!?!" right now. (Simien): Polytrix! (Vilgax): I am insulting your mistake! He then started zapping Simien. Simien cried out in pain as the screen faded to black. [[BTMT Theme|''Theme song!]] Meanwhile, in the Nave Espacial, Zynon and the others were killing time waiting for Simien to come back. They were playing poker, and Vorkus was winning. It was very tense as Zynon was about to make his move. He gave a sly look and then slapped down five cards with alien print on them, which they all were written with. (Zynon): I win. Vorkus' jaw dropped, even more than the others, both because he just had his winning hope shattered, and because his mouth was a whole lot bigger. Then everyone clapped. (Zynon): And ''that is how you play. Suddenly, a small ship prepared to dock to the Nave Espacial. Zynon pushed buttons, telling the ship to BEAT IT, but it sent another signal to overwrite both Zynon's command and anything else he could do. They all watched as the ship docked, and the door opened, revealing Vilgax. (Vilgax): Hello. (Zynon): You! (Vilgax): Yes, but no. I am not your Vilgax. I am Vilgax from another crosstime in the past. I also have something you're looking for. He tossed an unconscious Simien down to them. His fur was mostly burnt. He then showed Zynon the Polytrix on his wrist. (Vilgax): Now tell me how to use this to get back to my own crosstime, or perish the same way your brother did. (Zynon): Never! He zapped his robotic prosthetic leg, shorting it out, and electrocuting the rest of him. But it only made him unconscious. (Vilgax): Anyone else want to step forward? Ic did, but the others stopped him. Simien was coming around just about now, too. (Vilgax): No? Then you leave me no choice. He ran past them all, grabbed a small machine from a shelf, and dashed back to his ship. He undocked it, and then turned around. A laser gun appeared on the bottom, and started warming up. (Ic): Quick! Get spacesuits on! We'll need to abandon ship! They didn't notice that Vilgax burned all the suits, and shattered all but one of the helmets. (Vorkus): Great. Just great. (Omnimorph): Simien, catch! He tossed the helmet to Simien, since he was the only one who could operate the Polytrix if he got it back. (Simien): But— Suddenly, the laser fired! It ripped the ship in two, and then it exploded! Simien dashed out of a shattered window just in time before the explosion. He floated there, and grabbed onto Vilgax's ship as it turned around. He looked in a window and saw Vilgax hooking up that small machine—a crosstime teleporter—to the ships teleportation module. Vilgax also ran a wire from the Polytrix into the machine. Simien then started to panic as the ships engines warmed up, and then shot it forward into crosstime hyperspace, leaving that crosstime—with Simien on the ship. ... Suddenly, we see Ben Tennyson fighting Musha. Wait a second, we haven't seen him yet! Something's up... (Musha): Lemme tell ya somethin' Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, Musha will destroy you! Ben was Concrete. Okay, now he's got a new alien already? Anyway, the two fought. And were pretty evenly matched until Musha punched Ben several yards away, and Ben detransformed. Then, before they could do anything, a spaceship appeared out of nowhere with a flash and slammed into Musha. (Musha, to the ship): Lemme— CRASH! Down he went as the ship landed on top of him. (Ben): What? Suddenly, the ship opened up. Vilgax stepped out. (Ben): Vilgax! But— but— you're gone! (Vilgax): You think I'm still trapped in that video game? (Ben): What on Earth are you talking about? (To his Omnitrix) Omnifinity, Harlequin! (Transform) Harlequin! (Vilgax): Omnifinity? Of course! This pathetic Polytrix did not have enough power to take me straight to my own crosstime. We're in the BTO crosstime. (BTO Ben): Riiiiiight. (Vilgax): Since this Polytrix has no more power, I need a new Omnitrix. So I need the Omnifinity. (BTO Ben): The better to beat you with. He started concentrating really hard, trying to move Vilgax around/make him beat himself up. But nothing happened. Vilgax just laughed. (Vilgax): Pathetic Helosptran. He walked up to BTO Ben and grabbed the Omnifinity symbol. He turned it a bit, and then yanked it off with a green flash. BTO Ben was detransformed thrown back a few feet by the sudden detachment. (Vilgax): Consider yourself lucky to still be alive. He went back into the ship, and hooked up the Omnifinity to the machine. The Polytrix lay next to it. Meanwhile, outside the ship, Simien crawled over from the other side. He shot web at the unsuspecting BTO Ben, and pulled him in. He then wrapped him in a cocoon of web, and stuck him to the ship. (BTO Ben): What's going on? (Simien): No time to explain. Just trust me! (shoots web over BTO Ben's face) Although BTO Ben didn't know this, the web protected BTO Ben from the sudden force of being hurled through the crosstime. Then, the ship's engines warmed up. In a few seconds, it was no longer in this crosstime. ... Now, we suddenly see Vilgax about to face off with a kid resembling Ben. (Vilgax): Brian 10, prepare to meet thy God. He charged at Brian, but Brian then slapped the Omnitrix 4. An epic transformation sequence played as Brian transformed into... (Brian, transforming): BrianKrakken! It was a head-to-head fight, until Vilgax got knocked away. Then, just like with Musha, a ship appeared out of nowhere and smacked Vilgax on the head, just not burying him. (Brian, detransforming): Huh? The ship door opened, and Vilgax came out! (Vilgax): Can any Omnitrix give me enough power?! (Brian): But—but—but—you just got hit by that ship! (Vilgax): I don't know what you're talking about, but I remember a Brian 10 in the crosstime I'm looking for! (Brian): Oh. But I just fought this crosstime's Vilgax! He's right over there! Vilgax saw "himself", and then realized that he was wrong. (Vilgax): Oh. He turned back to his ship, but suddenly turned around, grabbed Brian, took off the Omnitrix 4 with the code, and threw him to the other side of the ship. He got caught in all the web, and Simien came and covered him with web like he did to BTO Ben. Then, Brian's Vilgax came over to Brian, whose face was uncovered, and pulled off an ID mask, revealing himself to be Paradox! (Brian): Now I see why you told me to fake-fight you. (Paradox): Yes. To get Vilgax out of this crosstime. (Brian): But meantime, could you free me before Vilgax drags me away on his ship? (Paradox): Sorry, but no. Not if you want things to work properly. The ship then rocketed away into the next crosstime. ... At the next crosstime, Ben was walking across the Mr. Smoothy parking lot. Then, Vilgax's ship appeared out of nowhere and landed. (Vilgax): Hello, Ben Tennyson! (Ben): Vilgax! (Transform) Blu Attac! Oh, man. I wanted TriWuzzo! (Vilgax): Since when can you turn into those aliens? (Ben): Since I got the MEGATRIX. Speaking of which, Kevin let me borrow his badge in case I was ambushed. He put the badge on the Ultimatrix, activating the MEGATRIX. Now, Blu Attac and all the other aliens were way more powerful! (Vilgax): You're not the Ben Tennyson I want! But it doesn't matter! With an Omnitrix like that I could leave this reality if I wanted to! They fought hard, but Vilgax overpowered BTUAM Ben. He removed the MEGATRIX, and carried it into his ship. Meanwhile, Simien tied BTUAM Ben in a web. (Simien): It's about time I explained things. Vilgax from an alternate crosstime to all of us came to mine. He killed my arch-enemy and all of my partners. He stole my Polytrix as well. He appears to be trying to get back to his own crosstime, but neither of our Omnitrixes can get him far enough through the crosstime. We are going to get back our Omnitrixes and fight back! So who's with me?! They all tried to raise their hands, but they were all stuck in the web and instead just squirmed there. (Simien): Whatever. Then, Vilgax's ship left the crosstime. ... Later, Vilgax landed in the Finn 10: Fusion crosstime. (Vilgax): Am I ever going to reach my goal?! Suddenly, a weird alien fusion (of Wildmutt, Chromastone, Cannonbolt, NRG, and Upchuck) was thrown against his ship. (Fusion): Ow. Now, we see another fusion, this time between Diamondhead and Chromastone, was standing from where the first fusion was thrown from. This one had an Omnitrix symbol. It was Finn, as Hardrock, fighting Kraven. (Kraven): This is not over! (Finn): Uh, yeah, it is! Finn ran up to Kraven, and gave him a huge punch. It shattered his NRG suit plate. (Finn): Did I just release the radiation? (Kraven): I'm a fusion, remember? I'm not exactly the same as the species I am made of. Instead of radiation, I contain Crystalsapien blast energy inside of me! As he was about to shoot one of Chromastone's multi-colored energy blasts from the shattered suit plate, Vilgax came out of his ship, stepped on Kraven, and approached Finn. (Vilgax): Give me the Greatrix! Now! (Finn): And why? (Vilgax): I need to get to my own crosstime! He grabbed Finn's wrist, entered some code in the Greatrix, and yanked it off. (Finn): Ow! (Vilgax): See you never! He went into his ship, and Simien yanked Finn into his web blob and explained things to him before Vilgax left. Meanwhile, in the real crosstime with BTMT Ben, Paradox teleported in on Ben and Co. enjoying chili fries in Burger Shack. (Paradox): Hello! Everyone, not recognizing him, ran out in panic. (Cook, walking out with an order): Here you— (realizes that his customer and everyone else left but Ben and Co.) ...go. (Ben): Uhh... hi? (Cook): Thanks a lot. (Paradox): I need to take you to Galvan Prime for a minute. It's urgent. He did. (Ben): But— (realizes that he's already there) *sigh* What is it now? (Paradox): I want you to assemble a super suit out of all the stray machinery in this room. Azmuth already took out the stuff he needs. (Ben): Okay. (transform) Upgrade! He walked offscreen to a machine. ... Meanwhile, in the Sem 2.10 crosstime, a blue Rath was fighting a cross between Heatblast and Diamondhead. (Alshedo): You're. Going. DOWN! (Sem): Are all of these fights the same nowadays? He punched Alshedo into another building. (Alshedo): Ow. Then, Vilgax's ship appeared and slammed right into Alshedo. Vilgax came out. (Vilgax): Ben Tennyson! (Sem): Noooooo... Sem. Sem Foremin. (Vilgax): I don't care who you are, Sem Sem Foremin, just whether or not you're Ben Tennyson! Now give me your Omnitrix! (Sem): That name thing isn't funny anymore. Vilgax ran up to Sem, entered a code into the DNAtrix, and yanked it off, auto-detransforming Sem. (Sem): I can beat you, DNAtrix or not! (Vilgax): Is that so? He put the DNAtrix on his wrist, and slammed it down. (Vilgax): Amazing Waylighter! (Sem): No Hero form first? (Vilgax, detransforming): Not when you know the secrets of every Omnitrix. He pushed Sem down and went back into his ship, and warped into another crosstime. Then a montage is seen as Vilgax steals Omnitrixes from BTNE Ben (Foerr), BTUP Ben, and other crosstime heroes, and runs out of their power. He then tries to extract a small bit of power from all of them, but their different powers combined shot him into the Neb 10 alternate reality, where he stole Neb's Xirtinmo, and rocketed into the BTMT crosstime! ... Ben and Co. were standing in front of Mr. Smoothy. Ben was sipping one. (Ben): *slurp!* So, when's Paradox gonna get here? Then Paradox teleported in. He had a clunky, sloppy-looking robot suit behind him. (Ben): You didn't change anything in it? How am I going to fight a fly with this thing? (Paradox): You get an upgrade. (Ben): I hear you. Then, Vilgax's ship appeared in the parking lot. Vilgax got out. The web with everyone in it was hidden. (Vilgax): Ben Tennyson! (Ben): Vilgax! (Vilgax): It's been so long! You left me in that video game universe to die encased in volcanic rock! (Ben): Kinda the point. (Transform) Upgrade! They charged at each other, but Ben made a terrific jump at the last second over Vilgax. Vilgax, surprised, turned around. Ben then jumped onto his head, and jumped off, pushing Vilgax down. Ben splatted on the suit, but then bonded to it. (Vilgax): Uh, uh, uh. No cheating! (Ben): Oh, who said there were any rules? Paradox walked in front of Ben, much to his surprise, and tapped the All-Power-Trix. (Ben): Wait! Everyone looked away from the especially bright flash that came after. The suit now looked futuristic and streamlined, with Omnitrix colors. Ben's face inside the hole was protected by a super-hard plastic covering. The All-Power-Trix, in its original form, was on Ben's chest. (Ben): This. Is. So. Cool! (Gwen): What are you going to call it? (Ben): Upgrade Suit? (Kevin): Nah, that's taken. (Paradox): Who cares? We need to fight the big squid alien that's charging at you. (All Three): WHAT? Gwen and Kevin got out of the way, as Ben made a green energy shield from his arms that Vilgax just ran into. (Ben): Cool! He then punched Vilgax away. (Vilgax): Perhaps I shall take your suit as a side-prize along with the All-Power-Trix. (Ben): Not a chance! (Transform) He transformed into Humungousaur, but with the same suit around him. (Ben): Humungou... Suit? Yeah, Humungousuit! I like it! Humungousuit! (Vilgax): I don't care what you show me that you can do. You will still fall at the soon-to-be conqueror of 11 worlds! (Ben): I don't think so. (Go Ultimate) Ultimate Humungousuit! Ben shot green, slightly bigger missiles at Vilgax, launching him across the street into the lobby of a building. The people evacuated. (Ben, running in): Is that the best you've got? (Vilgax): Not a chance! He took the now-charged-up Polytrix from his gun holder, and put it on. (Ben): What is that? (Vilgax): The Polytrix, the Omnitrix of a hero from another crosstime! (Ben): You've been traveling through crosstimes? (Vilgax): Stealing Omnitrixes from the pathetic heroes of each one, using them to power my ship to teleport here, but it's taken multiple Omnitrixes to get here. He tapped the dial, held up his wrist, and he and Ben were teleported out! (Gwen and Kevin): He did not just do that! Suddenly, BTUAM Ben broke a hand out of the web blob, and tore it off his face. (BTUAM Ben): Finally, I can breathe! Gwen and Kevin turned around in shock at the scene behind the ship. (Simien, crawling toward the blob): Well, time as any to start! (Paradox): Oh, Gwen, Kevin, did I introduce the others? (Gwen): What others? (Paradox): The heroes of the other crosstimes from whom Vilgax stole the Omnitrixes. They stowed away unbeknownst to all of us, except me, and they will help us. (Kevin): How can they help us without their Omnitrixes? (Paradox): Don't you know that they do have them? Vilgax left them all in his ship. (Simien): Really? Let's get 'em, guys! Everyone got their Omnitrixes back. But they were, of course, drained of power. (Paradox): No matter. We will wait. Then we'll help Ben! Scene zooms out of the earth, and then the camera turns around to face away from earth. We zoom through the universe, past many galaxies, and then finally zoom in on a wasteland of a planet. It was Vilgaxia, much different than in Ghost Town. Its economy collapsed, and that in addition to Vilgax's already bad rule, turned it into this barren wasteland. We see Vilgax and Ben there, ready to fight. (Ben): Where are we? (Vilgax): Welcome, Tennyson, to Vilgaxia. (Ben): This is Vilgaxia? It's different. (Vilgax): Of course it is! Don't you read the narration? No matter. Let's fight! Ben, as Four Suits (Four Arms), fought Vilgax. Ben far overpowered Vilgax with his suit. (Ben): Any last words? (Vilgax): Yes. Look up! Ben looked up to see a ship land behind Vilgax. Psyphon, wheeling in that machine from The Ultimate Enemy, Part 2, came out of the ship. He stopped. (Psyphon): Hello, Tennyson. Long time no see. (Ben): It'll be forever no see soon enough! (Psyphon): I beg to differ. He fired up the machine, and it zapped Ben! All the color and power "chipped" off from the suit and was pulled into the machine by the beam, leaving a black silhouette-like thing where Ben was. When the beam stopped, the black suit turned to dust and blew away. The smoking, deactivated, drained-of-power All-Power-Trix fell to the ground as Ben dropped down, unconscious. Vilgax, of course, then did an evil laugh. (Vilgax): Ready when you are, Psyphon. (Psyphon): Yes, master. Psyphon fired the machine at Vilgax. The suit appeared around him, with a large Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Note that this was not the Omnitrix, just an image of it, even though Vilgax had the All-Power-Trix's power. (Vilgax): Finally! Nobody can defeat me! Vilgax turned into Heatsuit (Heatblast) and prepared to fire at Ben, who was waking up. But then a black beam shot at Vilgax from behind, flinging him into a nearby abandoned building, causing it to collapse. (Ben): Wha...? He turned around to see BTO Ben as Shadow Hand, who just fired at Vilgax. Behind him were the other heroes, each as one of their aliens. (BTO Ben): Thought you could use a hand! (Vilgax, coming out of the rubble as "Four Suits"): You'll need more than one hand to stop me! (BTMT Ben): Ha ha. (Brian): Go get him! Everyone but BTMT Ben charged at Vilgax and fought him. They began to win. Ben looked sadly at the All-Power-Trix. (Ben): Well, my hero time is over. Wait a minute! Azmuth always comes in last-minute and fixes or replaces the broken Omnitrix, or maybe gives me a new one! Meanwhile, Vilgax turned into Way Big (I can't think of a "Suit" name for that) and actually began to win. He detransformed after winning. Everyone else was detransformed and unconscious. (Vilgax): Yes! Now to get my revenge on Ben Tennyson! Then Azmuth teleported in front of Vilgax in his big suit, and picked up and threw the surprised Vilgax back into that same pile of rubble. (Ben): Azmuth! Azmuth came out of the suit. (Ben): Alright, where's my new Omnitrix? (Azmuth, pointing to the All-Power-Trix): Right there. (Ben): ...What? (Azmuth): It's just not complete yet. Go put it on, and plug this into the side. Azmuth handed Ben a green alien USB stick that fit into a rarely-seen port on the bottom of the All-Power-Trix. (Azmuth): Trust me. He teleported himself and his suit away. (Ben): Okay... Then Vilgax came out of the rubble, this time as JetSuit (Jetray), flying up and over to Ben, then turning into Ultimate Humungousuit. (Vilgax): Any last words? (Ben): Yeah: I didn't know aliens had USB sticks too! (Vilgax): ...What? (Ben): See for yourself! He plugged the USB stick into the All-Power-Trix. Then each of the arms of the unconscious heroes raised up, their Omnitrixes glowing their own colors. Then they all decoupled and floated over to Ben, Vilgax being in their way. They slammed into Vilgax, knocking him down, and piled on top of Ben's wrist. Then, with a green flash, they formed into a new Omnitrix. (Ben): Cool! Now what to call it? Hows about the Dimensiotrix? (Vilgax, getting up): It doesn't matter what you call it. All that matters is that you are no match for the power of the Infinite forms! (Ben): Poop. Vilgax then turned into Infinite Suitfire (Swampfire). He raised his arms and shoved them down, bringing down a huge pillar of fire from the sky, completely enveloping Ben. As it went away, we see Ben as Manaflow through the Manamatrix part of the All-Power-Trix. (Ben): Yeah... (Transform) Lemme tell ya somethin' Squidface, there ain't nobody in the whole universe who can top RATH! Ben then started punching Vilgax, though this didn't do anything. Vilgax then shot fire at Ben, shooting him through a wall. A green flash appeared from behind. (Ben): [[Ultimate Rath (BTMT)|''ULTIMATE RATH!]] Ben went crazy on Vilgax, and actually seemed to do something to him. But Ben soon got tired, and Vilgax knocked him down. (Vilgax): Ha ha ha ha ha! (Ben, turning back into normal Rath since the Ultimate version is too out-of-control to talk): Lemme tell ya somethin' Squidface, I got more than just Ultimate Rath in here. (Transform) ''Alien X! (turns Infinite) [[Infinite Alien X|''Infinite Alien X!]] (Vilgax): No! A big beam shot from Ben's forehead and caused Vilgax to turn into energy and be sucked in! Scene cuts to inside Ben's mind. Since Ben was Infinite Alien X this time, there's no Serena and Bellicus. It's just Ben, appearing in alien form. (Vilgax): What is this? Why can't I transform? (Ben): Because, Infinite Alien X can do anything! (to himself) Motion to eradicate Vilgax from all points in time? (Vilgax): No! (Ben, to himself): Come to think of it, it was his fault that I ever found the Omnitrix. Maybe just vaporize him right here and now. Ben did a similar motion that he did in ''X = Ben + 2, making circles come from his hands and form a clear sphere around Vilgax. Zaps of energy came from the inside of the sphere and vaporized Vilgax. The energy of the All-Power-Trix drained from the remaining hulk of the suit, and then was absorbed into the sphere, which was sucked into the Dimensiotrix. The now-black suit then turned to dust (again) and just blew away. (Ben): Done and done! Scene cuts to Ben, just standing there on Vilgaxia, though this time of his own free will. He then teleported himself and the others away down to Earth. (Ben Foerr): That was awesome! (Neb): Let's do it again! (BTUAM): Let's hope BTUAM's sequel is that cool! Similar comments came from all the other heroes. Then Azmuth teleported in, standing on the Dimensiotrix. (Azmuth): Good show! (Ben): Azmuth! (Azmuth): Yes, Azmuth. The one responsible for the creation of the Omnitrix, and my other versions responsible for the creation of some of the other heroes' Omnitrixes. (Ben): Yeah, I know. (Azmuth): You have defeated Vilgax once and for all. This entire reality owes its gratitude to you, and of course to the others. They helped. (Ben): So, now what, guys? (Azmuth): First, this! He tapped the dial of the Dimensiotrix. With a big flash of each of the Omnitrixes' colors at once that enveloped everything, Azmuth was suddenly standing on the All-Power-Trix. Everyone else, to their surprise, had their Omnitrixes back. (Ben): Awww! (Azmuth): What, did you expect me to wreck all the other shows' timelines? The writer would never hear the end of it! (Ben): So, Mr. Smoothy? (Azmuth): Not yet. First you will use Clockwork to take all these heroes home. Then you can get a Mr. Smoothy. (Ben): Yes! He popped up the dial of the All-Power-Trix, showing various holograms. The camera dramatically zooms around it as Ben scrolls through to Clockwork. Then, SLAM! Green flash! THE END......? The "credits" are different this time. We see Ben using Clockwork to teleport Vilgax's ship around, dropping off the heroes to their waiting friends and family notified by Paradox. Then, we see Simien being dropped off last. (Simien): Thanks for stopping that squid head and all, but now I've got to save my universe all by myself. (Ben): You know, the All-Power-Trix can regenerate entire species that have been wiped out. And to my knowledge, your team was made up of Omnitrix aliens! (Simien, really happy): Oh, I get it! THE END FOR REAL! (finally!) Category:Episodes Category:Movies Category:Specials Category:Crossovers Category:Story Arc Category:Multiple Series Category:---****--- Roads Category:BTMT Episodes Category:BTMT Franchise